


Soul Mate（灵魂伴侣)

by KNSXAY



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNSXAY/pseuds/KNSXAY
Summary: 艺术家山治X人体模特索隆微年下没特写





	Soul Mate（灵魂伴侣)

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于对这个题材下手了，水平有限请各位凑合着看
> 
> 介意的请绕道
> 
> （特指：那些个觉得艺术至高无上，而肉体结合却肮脏不堪的想法的人，千万别点！！！）
> 
> 最近思绪太乱穿不了《酒馆》那类的故事线，只能简单写写，给大家当纯rou文看吧

夏季的炎热并没有对室内的温度造成影响，夏天的阳光永远热烈强硬晃的人睁不开眼，随着落地窗折射近清凉的室内，这对于某一类人来说是最好的创作条件

一幅完美作品的诞生需要很多的创作灵感和周围因素所配合，单一的个体是完成不了创作的

而此刻的阳光过于热烈照射在未干的画布的造成了刺眼的反光

屋内陈设颇有味道，巨大的画幅被装裱起来挂在每一面墙上，不难看出的是，这整间屋子里大大小小的精美作品中细细描绘的裸体男人都拥有着同样独特的绿发

这房子的主人并不是个裸体爱好像，但他的模特却始终只有一个，而最令人倾佩的是，这位从不露面的孤僻知名艺术家的每一幅作品都把模特的美感体现的淋漓尽致，画面张弛有力，不屑于使用技法，由于大家对他的了解只有道听途说少之又少，山治在艺术界一直是一个未解之谜

过高的人赞誉带来荣耀的同时也带给他一些谣言，因为鲜为人知的外貌，外界的猜测很多，有人说他是个猥琐男有特殊的癖好，又或者说是精神突然不正常或崩溃导致他开始专注于男性裸体，也有的人说，那模特是被他保养的小白脸

诸如此类传到山治耳朵里他也只不过是一笑而过并不过多解释

而此时作品里的男人依旧站在那，摆着能够凸显肌肉曲线的姿势一动不动，健美的身材加上小麦色的皮肤，有力的肌肉线条和完美的身材比例，打眼一看真是比大卫有过之而无不及的

站在那里让旁侧摆放的石膏像显得更加黯淡无光

金发的男人穿着白色的长袍，舒适的同时透着典雅的气质，细嫩如玉的手指衔住画笔毫无声息的勾勒着眼前男人的身型，时不时眯起眼睛用笔杆测量范围

当然，那只不过是个人习惯

眼前这位肌肉勃发的男人的身体，他了如指掌，完全用不着测量

画到一半他突然停下了画笔，不出声只是靠在椅背上注视着眼前的模特，他用牙轻轻的啃咬着笔杆的尾部，仿佛在思考

而索隆知道，此时的山治缺少灵感，往常缺少灵感时总是会叼着笔杆双眼微眯

索隆未经允许私自的活动起来，甩了甩有些麻酥的手腕

“别动，没画完呢”

凳子上坐着的人见索隆动了，有些不满的提醒他，自己虽说没什么灵感但是也不能随意的动啊，没准一会儿他就有灵感了

而索隆压根就不听

山治坐在那里，原木色的地板结合着日光折射在屋子里暖洋洋的，而山治却仿佛这屋子里唯一的一点清凉引诱着他像他靠近获得凉爽

山治作画的时候眼里只有他，那种恨不得把灵魂深处都审视一遍的眼神，创作时专注的表情以及坐在那里安静雅致的模样都令索隆着迷

作为第一视角最直观的感受着山治的魅力，仿佛整个人都被那金发男人散发出来的香气所围绕，只有这个时候他才完全的属于自己

索隆是山治的专属模特，殊不知自己坐在他对面的景象有多美好，白皙的皮肤被纯白色的袍子映得更加剔透，随风飘动的金发蒙上了一层柔软，随意低敞的领口随着主人的动作若隐若现出胸前的粉红，活脱脱像一幅能够永世流传的名画

让索隆不禁以为山治才是那个模特，而自己才是懂得欣赏他的创作者

此刻的阳光照耀下纯白如纸的山治更令他想狠狠的侵犯，想在他洁白的睡袍染上属于他的颜色，想在他温润的气息上染上属于他味道，想打破他禁欲的面具寻找灵魂深处的契合

索隆越看越觉得浑身上下充满热量，他走进了山治用手抚上他细嫩的脖颈，用大拇指抵住下巴俯身吻了上去，一个一开始就很缠绵的带着情欲的吻，舌头横冲直撞的进入山治的嘴里，侵略山治的口腔

“干…什么…”

山治吐字不清的张开嘴接受着一切，吻到动情两个人喘出粗气交换着呼吸，山治不甘示弱的把舌头伸进索隆的嘴里舔舐着他的上牙膛，这是一种求爱的指示示意索隆可以随意的侵犯他

向来自制力强的山治缺无法拒绝这个男人的一切举动

索隆伸手把领子略大的衣袍顺着肩膀扯开，两片衣服顺着重力搭在山治的臂弯，他伸手抚摸山治的胸前的风光，手指正中胸前的敏感点干涩的摩擦，时不时轻轻按压，如愿的听到山治呼吸急促的鼻音

“唔…嗯……”

正在接吻的唇瓣之间没有缝隙给山治提供呻吟的空间，所以他舒爽的呻吟声从鼻腔发出，染上一丝撒娇的味道……

若说着两个人的羁绊从什么时间开始的，要从两年前的冬天说起，那时小有名气的山治由于瓶颈期困扰自己，失去了灵感来源，朋友建议他停下手中的工作尝试迈出家门

正巧收到回母校做教学示意演讲的邀请，而领导提出委托，希望山治可以担任人体课程的的教学演讲，因为山治的艺术造诣远远超出了他们学校的授课教师

画之主旨在于人之根本，六根是人对世界认知的基本途径和通道，而形体的掌控和运用恰好是当代艺术生应该熟练掌握的知识

所以这个重担交给山治最好不过了，山治本着走出自我的原则，勉强同意了公开授课为学生们讲解人体构造

而校方请来的人体模特正是这位绿发的体育生罗罗诺亚索隆，作为国家预备队员的体育特长生恰好长了一身挥霍不完的腱子肉

第一次当模特的他站在那里 嗯能动的只有眼睛，他不禁审视这个坐在他正对面给学生们详细讲解自己身体构造的“老师”

自己的身体部位在那个人的嘴里说出，经过修饰的句子配上得当的词语，竟然能够描述的如此纯洁无暇

仿佛只是在审视美感而已，要做到心无旁骛的对着裸体授课对于索隆的三观来说的确是很难的，所以他成功的被坐在那里的金发男人所吸引了

他饶有兴致的盯着山治讲课的样子，觉得很是新奇，当山治对上他直白的眼神时却也是躲避从不直视，脸上还会出现莫名的红晕

这样的山治让索隆忍不住想要了解更多，想要撕下他禁欲纯洁的外表，把他调教成一个放荡不堪的人

………

一天的课程结束，山治在索隆直勾勾的目光下结束了课程，他回想起上课时模特的样子，肌肉曲线优越，肤色正合适，阳刚且不缺乏美感的身材深深的刻在他的脑子里，他突然头脑一热想要创作这类题材的作品突破自己，并且心里隐隐觉得可以，殊不知自己是羊入虎口自己送上门来

他等着索隆穿好衣服出来，拦住了他的去路

“喂同学，周五有时间吗？给我当模特”

索隆对上山治有些期待的脸，觉得很是满足，他轻笑了一声答应了山治的邀请

之后的他变成了山治一个人的专属模特，美其名曰不能让他人抄袭，实则山治内心深处的占有欲一点不比索隆的少

要问索隆一个头脑简单的体育生为什么会喜欢上一个比自己大了将近一轮的老男人，他脑子里只有一句话浮现，那大概就是英雄难过美人关吧

山治虽说算是事业有成，三十而立的年纪，要不是他平日里显得深沉禁欲让他看起来符合实际年龄，凭他那张不用刻意保养就细腻光滑的脸蛋，根本看不出

而索隆对山治而言是灵感的来源，索隆总能带领着他攀升到灵魂的最高点，两人的结合就像是灵魂深处的沟通，肉体的契合带来的是精神上的饱足感

每次在过程中山治都会饶有兴致的抚摸他身上每一处肌肉线条，陶醉忘情的呻吟仿佛早已失去了理智，而索隆也由着他抚摸和沉迷其中，最后一刻才将其从深渊中解救出来抱在怀里

而那个想要撕下伪装的索隆不止一次的成功了，现在他的手径直的伸进他的嘴里，两指合并纠缠着他的舌头，在他的口腔里肆意妄为

“唔…”搅弄制造出来大量的口水吞咽不及，便顺着嘴角直接滴到了胸前，变凉的口水接触到胸前的敏感皮肤刺激的他那里有写痒意，让山治忍不住皱眉发出呜咽声

“嗯啊…”得到润滑的两根手指从湿润的口腔里抽出，抽出时还夹着山治的舌头，接触空气的舌尖温度骤降让人舒适，直接伸进昨天才被开发过的松软的穴口，不等后穴适应入侵，索隆便开始快速的捅弄起来，顺利的进入以及快感让山治叫出声 来不及收回

手指的主人熟练的找到那一点，并不断的研磨顶弄让山治有些禁受不住呻吟声逐渐拔高，他有些腿软的靠在索隆怀里

伸手扯过缠在山治身上的腰带，转过山治让他跪在地上，撩开过于碍事的袍子用手固定在腰间，对准了后方直接连根顶进深处，索隆在性事上很少会对他温柔，而山治的确也因为其中的轻微疼痛而产生异样的快感

索隆对他的所作所为也仅仅是不温柔而已，这种恰到好处的强硬方式却总能引起山治的欲火，也能勾起两人结合时源源不断的灵感

上来就过于激烈的性爱让山治来不及思考，眼前的男人像是毒品一般与他的纯白的世界格格不入，而自己却甘愿被其吞噬，他溺死在索隆给他的一切里，堕落，沉醉，最后一起沉沦

“哈啊…啊…别…”觉着跪着少了点什么的索隆思考了一下，直接从后方拎着他的腰带，轻松的将腿软的人提起来，屁股高高撅起

被突然提起山治只能双手扶着地才能缓解晕眩，幸好他是柔韧度天生不错，没力气支撑站姿的他重心全在索隆提着他的手上

这样的姿势令索隆直直的顶到了他的敏感点，强烈的快感使山治有些神智不清，山治沉溺在这场淋漓尽致的结合中无法自拔，失去理智的开合着大腿承受在他身后驰聘的男人的热情款待

身后运动的男人来了感觉，带着技巧的攻略山治每一处敏感点，满意的感受着禁受不住撩拨的山治无规律的缩紧后穴

“啊啊……索，索隆…用力…”山治纵情的呻吟着回应与他结合的男人，仿佛想要把他吃掉一般的收缩穴道，被温热的甬道包围本就舒爽难耐的索隆感觉到山治一系列找死的动作之后，提起腰把性器埋在里面不拔出来，向更深层的地方进发，大力的动作带动臀部的肌肉跟着抽动，好不性感

此刻的他脑海里突然浮现出一副构图，模糊的草稿在他脑海里，他几乎是手脚并用的向着自己的画架挪动，身后还插着那不知疲倦的男人的性器

身后的男人紧跟不舍的追逐着他的行踪，下半身的动作一刻也不曾停止，他眼看着山治抑制不住自己的呻吟声，索性放开了叫声

看着山治勉强支撑着手臂哆哆嗦嗦的拿起画笔勾勒着自己的身体，心里的满足感油然而生，索隆舒爽的闷哼喘息，咬着后槽牙用力的疼爱眼前的金发男人

索隆惩罚山治的分神，却也是假装而已，他借机更加的卖力仿佛要把山治捣穿一般的大力顶撞，手因为他大力的撞击而握不住画笔，又颤巍巍的拾起，那副双眼迷离的表情更让人侵犯

总觉着差点什么…不对…还差点什么………

不够…还不够……

山治这样想着，身后的大动作不容忽略，放纵自己的思绪他不禁跟着索隆的律动扭着腰获取更多灵感来源

临近高潮的快感使他无法思考，后方的顶弄越发的强烈，此刻最原始的交合却使两个人的灵魂紧紧的勾在了一起，密不可分

俯身的人逐渐收缩穴道，他放弃创作转头看向身后的男人，肌肉紧实的手臂正钳着他做亲密的动作，脸上隐忍和舒爽的表情很是性感

光是看他的脸山治觉得自己就能够射出来了，此刻完全把自己交给对方的他，也经受不住这样的撩拨，他就快要到了

“哈啊…不，不行了……”

“一起…”

索隆感受到了强烈的收缩，本就忍的幸苦的他知道山治即将到来，而他们两个都喜欢一起到达高潮时的感觉，所以他也不再忍耐随着剧烈的收缩通到最深处，给了那一点重重一击

“啊啊……”让山治爽的感觉失去了灵魂，最要命的是，索隆的射精角度恰好是对准了那一点，这让山治持续高潮直到索隆射完，他喘息着承受着过分的快感

…，

索隆把自己半软的性器从山治的后穴中拔了出来，让山治靠在自己的怀里，扯松了的浴袍被放下垫在屁股底下，吸收着索隆刚射进去的新鲜的精液

被随意摆弄的人双眼涣散的躺在地上，不顾地板的坚硬与灰尘，不顾后穴流出来的淫靡液体

突然想到什么似的脱离怀抱，感觉拿起画笔勾勒，高潮的一瞬间他脑海里已然显现出一副完整的画面，他知道少些什么了

现在他想明白了…

索隆依旧靠在身后看着他作画，艺术这类的东西他向来不在行，不过看着山治胸有成竹的表情和流畅的动作就知道这幅画肯定不赖

反正他山治满心满眼就连画的也全都是他索隆，他很满足，休息的差不多了起身去卧室穿上了自己的衣服

“你给我把地拖了再走！”

山治看着提裤子走人的混蛋，气的牙根痒痒，完全不记得刚才情动时自己似水的柔情，也不记得自己平日里是个少言寡语的人

地上全是他们两个人的精液，家里又不是没床没卧室，他是在搞不懂为什么索隆每次都在不同的地方搞他，例如静物桌以及沙发现在又是地板…他咬牙切齿的用沙哑的嗓音对正开门往外走的肌肉白痴男吼道

换来的却是必然的反驳

“家里没啤酒了，回来拖！！！”

男孩穿着一身运动休闲的背心短裤神清气爽的吹着口哨关上大门，悠闲的走在路上笑着回味刚才的美好……………

………

“此次参与展览的作品，是青年有为却依旧神秘的艺术家山治先生近期创作出的，令人遗憾的是这幅作品首次展出却也是最后一次展出，据山治先生本人透露，这幅作品属于他的私人物品，本来并不想对外公布，而因为个人的一些原因，他决定在母校的展览馆中展出一次，以表达他内心深处的情感

这幅作品的名字叫《灵魂深处》，表达的是精神契合，肉体契合…………”

讲解员带领着身后一队观展人员站在作品面前，每个人都仔细的倾听着讲解员的讲解，一边努力理解着画中表达的含义，众人沉默着，震撼的眼光望着高高挂起的画作，还是那个男人，只是这次，画里却多出了个背对着他却做出与他相拥姿势的金发男人

精神的契合，肉体的契合，灵魂深处的结合，其实很难却又不难，只要你能找到那个满心满眼都是你的爱人………

随着讲解结束，一行人礼貌的沉默着离开，仿佛是被那副画震撼了一般久久不能平静，产生共鸣的每个人都沉浸在自己的思绪里，而在他们当中有两个戴着帽子的男人轻声细语的咬着耳朵谈笑着，仿佛并没有受到感染

他们并肩走出了学校的大门，回到了那个心里的灵魂交界地

end


End file.
